Dad's Minion
by lg6884
Summary: Hunson Abadeer would like nothing better then to have Marceline take over the Nightosphere for him, but if he can't have that though his' next choice will do... A collab with singinglover4life Rated T
1. You Shouldn't

Hunson Abadeer has just gone through another boring, typical, day running the Nightosphere; he zapped at least 46,853 demons, made one demon who asked for "pleasure"'s eye balls burst into flame whenever he blinks, made a fat demon's mouth disappear, and made the song "Three Baby Spiders" play whenever another demon opens his' mouth.

After finishing a huge sandwich, Hunson began wondering if he'll even finish creating chaos today and try to makeup for loss time the next day.

"**What time's it?**" Hunson said before looking at a clock, the clock read 8:00 P.M.

"**I wonder if Marceline's up.**" Hunson said before opening a small portal that showed Marceline, and Finn, chasing a pack of why-wolves through a dark forest.

* * *

On the portal

Marceline, while holding onto Finn's wrist, is flying after a pack of why-wolves, carrying her' beloved family axe.

"**Finn you ready?**" Marceline asked.

"**Yeah-yo!**" Finn said, clutching onto his' beloved family sword_._

Marceline threw the hero forward, in front of the pack, and and Finn quickly hit the lead why-wolf over the head with the flat end of his' sword.

"**This might be fun to watch.**" The observing Lord of Evil said as he began to watch.

Finn, without landing on the gorund, back-flipped off of the the lead wolf, kicked another in the face, dropped an elbow on another's back and, shaved the top of one's head all before the wolves even stopped running. Once they did stop, Marceline smacked the flat side of her' axe against one of the wolves' face, knocking him into two other wolves, "vampire kick"ed one on the nose, grabbed one by the throat and threw him through a tree, back-flip-kicked a two-headed one and, pinned one down to the ground and shape-shifted her' face into some thing so scary the why-wolf pooted for the remainder of the battle-while lying unconscious on the floor.

"**Coming your' way.**" Marceline said before sending one of the, still conscious, wolves at Finn with a punch.

"**Setting up for the spike.**" Finn said as he back-flip-kicked the wolf upward diagonally toward the, slowly rising, moon.

"**Make a wish...**" Marceline said as she flew up towards the moon, becoming silhouetted by the ivory lunar-light, spun around once and delivered a devastating axe-kick with her' heel to the why wolf so hard that, from where Finn was standing, the wolf appeared to be a shooting star heading towards the only remaining conscious wolves and left a crater upon impact with the wolves.

"**Heh, heh.**" Finn laughed as Marceline descended back down till she was just hovering above the ground.

"**So, what did the hero of Ooo that seems to have everything wish for?**" Marceline asked, with a playful grin and even more playful voice.

"**That's easy, I wished I could hangout and go adventuring with you more.**" Finn said in a sincere voice, not realizing the way it sounded.

What the hero said couldn't help but make Marceline blush, and upon realizing what he said sounded like caused him to blush.

The two friends were speechless until things got a whole lot hotter and brighter, not by a slowly approaching sun..._but the now present Flame Princess!_

"_**You...you want to spend more time with her huh,...fine we're...we're...**_" The hurt elemental, with flaming tears, said before running away, not knowing where she's going or what she wants in this world anymore.

"**Flame Princess!**" Finn shouted as he tried to run after her, to no avail as she began to use her' power to accelerate far away from him.

"**Finn...are you...**" Marceline, feeling melancholy said before being interrupted by Finn.

"**Glob, why did I say that...I should've never said that...I...I should've thought before I spoke.**" Finn said before falling flat on his' back from grief, sorrow and, depression over his' poor choice of words.

"**That poor kid, her and Finn**" Hunson said feeling utterly sad and depressed to see one of his daughter's friends so depressed, also knowing what it's like to loose a girl you care deeply for.

"**Finn?**" Marceline said after almost 10-minutes of silence and no movement from Finn, as she floated close to the point that she was looking at his' closed eyes.

"**It's not your' fault Marceline, it's mine for being stupid...I...I...**" Finn said with his' eyes closed before beginning to sit up.

Not knowing where Marceline was, Finn sat up and did something he never dreamed of doing...he accidentally made lip-contact with Marceline!

The two quickly broke away from each other and almost immediately fled in the opposite direction and towards their own homes.

"**This kid may have fame, he may have friends, but he also has pain; and with pain comes something dark...**" Hunson said, deciding to continue watching both Finn and Marceline by opening two small portals.

* * *

On Finn's way home, the human's emotions more than showed as he ran at a nearby dragon that was trying to burn a forest and stabbed it deep into its' stomach and began repeatedly stabbing it too climb up to the unfortunate dragons' head. Once Finn was under the dragons' chin, Finn began swinging back and forth until he gained enough momentum to launch him feet first high into the night time sky and came down holding onto the top of the blades' hilt and the tip of his' blade going through the top of the dragons' head and through the jaw of the newly deceased dragons' jaw.

"**This human, his feelings and emotions are strong...**" Hunson said after observing the human attempting to relieve himself of his' anger.

* * *

Marceline, having mixed feelings on what just happened, flew blindly; not knowing where she's heading other than home, stopped for a moment to try and figure out how much longer until she reached her' house...only to realize that, while lost in her' thoughts, she went to Finn's house...

Knowing that even at his' top speed, Finn would never be able to get here before her; Marceline patiently waited for her', also, emotionally confused friend to show up. After a few minutes, Finn was walking toward the doorway, not noticing Marceline until she grabbed the back of his' shoulder.

"**Finn, talk to me!**" Marceline said as she twirled Finn around to face her.

Finn remained silent looking at Marceline with sunken puppy-dog eyes and a bit of a quiver.

"**Look Finn, you can't just ignore me or act like none of that happened; either talk to me or I won't hangout with you anymore.**" Marceline said firmly.

"_**And it isn't a joke this time...**_" Marceline said in a tone that made Finn realize that she wasn't kidding around like last time.

"**What do you want me to say, sorry I gunked up and made it sound like I'm in love with you? Say 'my bad' for accidentally kissing you?**" Finn said in sarcastic outbursts.

"**How about you just let it out, you can't just keep your' emotions bottled up inside.**" Marceline said, prepared to lecture the human.

"**No...you _really shouldn't..._**" The, still, spectating Hunson Abadeer said with a grin.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Ah yeah, Chapter 1 of both of my' collabs're done and I can finish up on the chapters for my' newest FanFiction: Adventure Time With TV & Charlie, and Dude, Where's My' Human; while my two collaborators do both chapter twos :)  
**


	2. What Just Happened?

**Author's Notes**

**I both regret and am proud to say that this chapter, aside from literally two misspellings, was not written by me; but my' collaborator for this story and I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did.**

**singinglover4life YOU ROCK!**

* * *

Hudson was perplexed. It was pretty interesting to see Marceline hang out with Finn. After all, she was still his daughter, so it made him satisfied to see her happy. But still, why him out of all people? Hudson probably couldn't care less about who she hangs out with, although he actually enjoyed having Ash around. But this goody-two shoes… ticked him off for some reason.

Hudson almost had Marceline on his side after he had asked her to replace him in the Nightosphere. Was it because of that boy who called himself a hero that Marceline changed her mind?

But it wouldn't matter anymore, anyways. After carefully observing Finn, he knew that his power and charisma would be useful to him if it were used for evil. Luckily, Hudson had the only tool capable of breaking the hero's good morals.

He moved away from the portal he was watching from to sort out his thoughts, unaware that the drama wasn't over yet.

* * *

Finn had run out of words. He liked Marceline a lot, he really did. But what he had said to her earlier didn't come out the way he wanted, so now here she was, waiting for a reply. Finn could have covered it up by saying he didn't mean it that way, but he just had to look into her exquisite, undead eyes and KISS her! But she was here now, so it was now or never.

"**Fine,**" Finn muttered under his breath after what seemed like a year of complete silence, "**I-I guess I… like… you.**"

"**Huh?**" Marceline woke up from a short nap she had been taking. "**You… really like me?**"

"**Well, at first I didn't mean it like that, but you kinda forced it out of me.**"

"**Oh.**" Marceline looked down at her feet, afraid to make eye contact with him. "**So now that we're confessing, I guess I should tell you… I've always kinda liked you too.**"

Finn blushed a shade so red that was more than enough for the vampire to lick her lips, but she shook her head.

"**So… does this mean we're a item now?…**"

"**Uhh…**" Marceline came to her senses. "**This doesn't mean anything! I should get going.**"

"**Umm, yeah, I guess. Bye.**" Again, he couldn't resist staring at her long, dark hair and those luscious lips… NO! He was NOT ready to kiss her again.

"**Ummm… ok, then.**" Marceline floated away without hesitating, trying to shrug the entire day off like nothing happened, but it was no use.

On top of her mixed feelings, she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. Why did she feel so intimidated by the forest all of a sudden? Oh, how she wished Finn was there with her right now to keep her company!

"**Hello? Is anybody there?**" No response. "**Hmm, I guess it's just my mind playing dirty tricks on me again.**"

"**Just keep telling yourself that, Mar-Mar. Say it all you want.**" A voice too small for Marceline to hear called out.

"**Glob it, where's my amulet?**"  
Hudson searched through his cupboards. A flashlight, the Villain's Guide to being Chaotic Evil, and his old pair of reading glasses Marceline insisted he wear, but was too lazy to ever oblige.  
"**Grrr… I had my amulet with me a moment ago… where could it have gone?**" He knew he didn't like to keep his precious amulet with him in fear of getting too invested in its powers and would put it on. He couldn't seem to remember ever putting it on, then again, Marceline and Finn had no recalibration of what happened during the time they were wearing it.  
He gave up his search for a few minutes to eat his famous BLT 6-foot sandwich. He sat down, put his feet up on the table, and watched merrily outside his window as a young demon played with what seemed like a golden medal…  
"**HEY! Give that back!**"  
The demon didn't care though, so it kept running around, acting as if it were a game. "**Alright, I didn't wanna have to suck your soul, but-wait, actually, I do.**" Hudson opened his mouth and the demon fell lifelessly. Hudson hummed as if nothing had happened and took the amulet from his hand, careful not to tempt himself into putting it on.  
"**Now, there's only one thing to plan: bringing Finn to the Nightosphere, so that I can put this thing on him. Darn, that kid would never just agree to enter against his free will, especially to me. I need something, someone, that can help me bring him here. It would have to be something that he really cares about, someone that he would do anything for…**" He glanced over to a table, where there was 5 bottles and a picture of him and…  
_Marceline._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Dun...dun...dun!**

**Once again, ****singinglover4life YOU ROCK!**

******Hopefully I can write something that's worthy enough to follow up this chapter.**

******Also checkout my' other stories, like Dude, Where's My' Human?, Adventure Time: With TV & Charlie or, my' other collaboration Sleepless In Ooo.**

******Or checkout ****singinglover4life's Adventure Time: A New Dimension if you want to read something that's awesome like this chapter.**


	3. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author's Notes**

**It's my' turn again.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Warning long chapter and A.N.s below\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

* * *

Finn, absolutely exhausted by everything that went down in this one day, decided to head upstairs and off to bed; seemingly dead to the world as he passed by Jake and BMO as if he were a specter. As he headed for the ladder to the bed room; Jake said something that Finn was too tired to hear, but not too tired to read lips, and managed to decipher that Jake was telling him something about a Princess visiting earlier. Finn assumed that if he could hear, Jake would've said something along the lines of "Hey Finn" like he'd usually say when they haven't seen each other almost all day, and missed the next part, but Jake soon stretched his' head in front of Finn's face to continue their conversation with "...came by a little while ago asking if she could..." before Finn was in front of the ladder and away from Jake entirely and was unable to tell what Jake said next.

"**Finally...**" Finn said before hopping into his bed, still in his' day clothes.

As Finn laid his' head down to sleep he couldn't help but hope that he'd dream of a certain someone, the question was though _who Flame Princess, Marceline or, even Princess Bubblegum? _This question proved to make it very difficult for Finn to fall asleep; not just from guilt, for wanting what he feels is a selfish wish, but from the grief that he feels that he'll always be alone. Inside Finn felt that whenever there's a girl he _has strong feelings for _they either don't feel the same or, they do but, because of who/what they are can't have a real relationship with him. Little did Finn know, getting some sleep was the least of his' worries...

* * *

In a dark forest, that Marceline is narrowing out of, hidden in the shadows of the trees lies a figure bent on vengeance and obtaining his' own selfish desire. The figure smugly steps out into the ivory light, as if performing a play for Glob, to reveal himself to be none other than the narcissistic, ego-maniacal, wizard: Ash. Ash, having been beaten down and humiliated by Finn and Marceline, had secretly been spying on the two so that he may get what he desires most; murder Finn, claim Marceline for his' own, and eventually become the all-powerful wizard-vampire king. He knew that if he tried to directly attack either of them that they could subdue him and his' plans, so Ash decided to try to convince someone more powerful than all three of them combined to aid him on his' act of vengeance. As soon as he was positive that he was out of any range that Marceline may have by any means of tracking him, Ash tried pulled out some of his' memorial-sleeping powder and sprinkled some on himself and soon fell into a catatonic stage of slumber. Ash quietly observed a memory of when he first met Marceline's dad, Hunson Abadeer, he remembered that to get to the Nightosphere he needed to douse bug milk on a circle with a face in it, but he needed to know the incantation he'd need to chant. Once he heard Marceline say the chant; Ash hastily made himself wake up and quickly headed back to his' home to begin his' plan for separating the two from one another.

* * *

Hunson was grinning from ear to ear after figuring out what, or should he say 'who', he could use to lure Finn to the Nightosphere to become his' successor...but that grin soon turned to that of a look of surprise at the sight of someone he hadn't seen in some time stepping into his' domain.

"**Hey Hunson, it's been awhile.**" The figure said, to reveal that it was Ash.

"**Ash, what're you doing here and why shouldn't I suck out your' soul right now?**" Hunson asked with a stiff facial expression.

"**Chill, I'm just here to make a deal.**" Ash said, hiding how scared he truly was with that of an uncaring demeanor.

"_**What could the guy who made my' little girl cry possible have to offer me?**_" Hunson demanded, seeing right through Ash's hoax.

"**I can help you keep your' _little girl _from dating a human chump.**" Ash said with a rude smirk, knowing that he's peaked the demon's interest.

Hunson knew that he couldn't hide the fact that he wouldn't want his' daughter dating a human, let alone one that's a hero, and thought of what he'd say.

"**What do you want _wizard?_**" Hunson asked, full of suspicion.

"**You keep that chump in here and away from Mar-mar, I'll make her forget about our' break-up, and get her back; we both win.**" Ash said.

"'_**Mar-mar' **_**told me you tried this already, how do I know you won't mess it up again?**" Hunson, still not trusting, asked.

"**Because this time that little chump won't be around to cut in on my' time with Mar-mar.**" Ash said, so sure with himself.

Hunson became puzzled: although this would solve his' replacement problem, it would also mean making Marceline date someone she didn't love, and there was that part of him that _actually likes Finn _that would feel bad for forcing him to do something against everything he believes in, but he also knew that he'd rather Marceline date something that wasn't a mere mortal than a heroic human and have someone else take over the Nightosphere for him.

"**Fine wizard, what did you have in mind?**" Hunson begrudgingly asked, giving into his' own selfish desires.

* * *

Marceline couldn't stop thinking of when she was in the forest, how even though she could've killed anything in it, that she felt like she would've been safer with Finn..._Finn, _she knew she liked him but wasn't sure what to do about it. Whenever she finds someone she lets get close to her; they always do something that makes her cry and never want to see them again, like Simon making her feel safe after the war and later leaving her or Ash trading in her' beloved Hambo to a witch. But Finn's risked his' life to save her, even when it wasn't life threatening danger, and never let her down;_ if she did let Finn would he continue to be there for her or would he just hurt her like any of the other people who were at one point close to her? _these thoughts troubled her and likely would've continued too...had it not been for a portal that opened up in her' living room. Hunson stood on the other side of the portal, with a nervous smile, and casually waved to Marceline.

"**Uh..._hey dad._**" Marceline said, as if she was about to be interrogated and was caught off guard.

"**Hey kiddo.**" Hunson said, grinning as if he new a secret.

"**Any reason you've barged into my' living room?**" Marceline asked.

"**I just heard the news...**" Hunson said with a chuckle.

"**Uh, what news?**" Marceline asked, confused as to what her' dad was talking about.

"**Oh come on now Marceline, _you and that little human friend of yours..._**" Hunson, excitedly said.

Marceline was at a loss of words;_ she knew how she felt about Finn but if it was obvious to her' dad, who else could tell?_

"**Don't worry, ****I'm not here to talk to you about**_** that.**_" Hunson said reassuringly.

"**I am not _with _Finn...**" Marceline finally said, defensively.

"**Oh come now Marceline, aside from being good, he's perfect for you; you're both thrill seekers, you both enjoy music, _and I've seen the way you two look at each other..._**" Hunson hummed as if it were a song.

"**Have you been watching me?!**" Marceline demanded

"**No...**" Hunson said, avoiding eye contact.

"**I AM NOT _WITH_ FINN.**" Marceline again said, this time abrasively.

"**And what _are _you here for?**" Marceline demanded.

"**I just came to see if you and your' friends wanted to come**** for a visit** to the Nightosphere, since their' last one...didn't go the way they thought it would." Hunson said, feeling a little guilty over what transpired on their' last visit.

"**You mean with that dumb amulet of yours' almost getting us killed?**" Marceline sarcastically asked.

"**Not interested.**" Marceline said mono-toned.

"**Alright, the offer's still there if you and your' friends change your minds.**" Hunson said, before the portal closed.

"**Ugh...**" Marceline groaned.

When did this happen, one moment she could go out and fight wolves with Finn and it not mean anything other than them hanging out; next thing she knew she can't stop thinking of the human and he admits he's got a thing for her. Wanting to just try to brush everything off when she awakens, Marceline flew up to her' room and fell asleep hovering over her' bed; knowing very well that she'll likely dream of Finn and that she'll feel guilty over the fact that he just lost his' girlfriend partially because of her hanging out with him. Marceline was asleep for maybe half an hour before she was awoken by a knock on her' door; she quietly and curiously made her' way over to the door, secretly hoping it was the acquiescently mentioned human.

"_**Finn?**_" Marceline said with stars in her' eyes as she opened the door...before being bound to her' wall and couch by a cosmic colored strand of magical energy.

"**Hey, _Mar-mar._**" Ash, mockingly, said as he stepped through the doorway.

"**Ooh, _what are YOU doing here!_**" Marceline shouted, full of rage, with fangs itching to bite through Ash's bones.

"**Just getting you ready for our' date.**" Ash said, feeling oh so cunning.

"**What the math are you talking about you psycho, we broke up years ago and I never wanted to see you again after that whole memory thing.**" Marceline said, horsed with rage that was only being suppressed by the magic that's binding her to her' couch.

"**Oh yeah, besides that kick to the crotch that messed with my' eyes, I forgot all about that, kinda like you will when I get back from killing that chump of yours..._Ashicus Flyicus_.**" Ash said before he began to levitate and phase through Marceline's house as he flew away.

"**If...if he hurts Finn...I'll kill him!**" Marceline vowed as she continued to struggle.

* * *

Ash flew all the way to Marceline's old house, which he knew was where Finn lived, and stealthily made his' way upstairs where Finn & Jake were sleeping; once there Ash couldn't help but notice a particularly interesting _valuable _object...a red sword made of demon's blood!

"**Ha ha...yeah.**" Finn said in his' sleep.

Finn suddenly speaking startled Ash, but not enough for Ash to make any noises loud enough to wake either Finn or Jake.

"_**Ashicus Sleepicus...**_" Ash chanted, putting both Finn and Jake into a deep sleep.

"**Alright chump, let's see what scares you.**" Ash said before sprinkling a green powder on his and Finn's head.

* * *

"**Ah!**" Marceline screamed, as she continued to struggle for freedom.

Marceline began struggling more violently, not being one to stand around waiting to be rescued, Marceline began shape-shifting into her' giant bat form. The spell was strong but Marceline proved to be too much for it as she caused it to shatter like glass, Marceline instantaneously changed back to normal (after her' head hit the ceiling) and nearly collapsed trying to catch her' breath.

"**Finn!**" Marceline said to herself, before rummaging to get out her' door so she could save Finn from Ash.

* * *

After 20 minutes of making Finn watch his' worst nightmares; Ash finally emerged from the darkest corner, _or "vault", _of Finn's mind.

"**Not gonna lie, that's some seriously heavy stuff.**" Ash said in a moment of empathy, for what he witnessed in Finn's head.

"**You're pretty brave for a mortal..._but you're still a chump who's about to get whooped._**" Ash said with a fiendish grin as he took a step forward to prepare himself for stabbing Finn's sword through the hero's chest.

But what Ash hadn't anticipated was stepping on and awakening BMO from his' sleep.

"**Finn!**" BMO shouted.

BMO's shout was enough to wake Finn, who was close to awakening from repeated exposure to his' worst nightmare, and distract Ash for 2 seconds.

In those two seconds Finn managed to hop out of bed, but was still stuck in his' sleeping bag.

Ash tried slicing Finn while he was still incapacitated by the sleeping bag, but the human was still quick and agile enough to dodge the blade and only his' sleeping bag was cut. With the sleeping bag no longer limiting his' movement it seemed like Finn would have a fighting chance; but due to his lack of sleep and all the residual stress Finn was in no condition to fight, _especially when he was unarmed._

"**Hey, _what's wrong chump?_**" Ash tauntingly said as he brought the demon blood sword high above his' head.

"**Eat my' shorts.**" Finn, defiantly, said as he started to muster up his' strength to dodge the on coming strikes.

Ash brought the sword down fast enough to cut Finn, but Finn was able to dodge the strike fast enough to where it merely cut his' cheek.

"**I'm gonna cut you down to size.**"Ash said before he started swinging the sword left and right, trying to literally cut Finn in half at the waist.

Finn, still not one to go down easy, side stepped the majority of the swings and managed to punch Ash across his' jaw. Ash, mad that he was struck again by a mere mortal, put the sword in between his' belt and right hip and created a green flame like aura around his' fists.

"**Alright, let's see if you can eat-up what I dish out.**" Ash, continuing to show his' true colors as a narcissistic and ego-maniacal wizard, said.

Finn, still a little shaky from all the stress he's suffered in the same night, was too exhausted to dodge any of Ash's punches and could already tell that this was one fist-fight that he won't be winning. Finn could feel his' bell getting rang after he took a fierce uppercut from Ash, Finn felt that if he had a nose it would've been bloody and broken four punches ago, and noticed that Ash was close to a window...Finn decided that his' last act before giving into his' wounds would be to cause Ash as much pain as he could and decided that tackling him through that window and landing on him was the best he could do with the last of his strength. Finn began to smile, realizing just how cliche this was gonna be, but happily accepted his' chosen course of action.

"_**What're you smiling about chump?**_" Ash said, that arrogant grin of his finally gone.

"**Nothing dish-rag.**" Finn said, still smiling.

Before Ash could say another word...Finn ran as fast as he could and threw himself shoulder first into the pompous wizard, grabbing on to his' abdomen as tight as he could, and both began to fall...all while still smiling.

"**Ashicus Flyicus.**" Ash said, in a low voice that told just how hard Finn rammed him.

Finn's smile quickly faded and he helplessly looked at Ash's face as they began to ascend higher and higher into the disappearing night sky.

"**You know, it's too bad you're a mortal.**" Ash said with a devilish smile.

"**You're almost too fun too be a chump...**" Ash said, looking at Finn face to face.

"_**Then again, you did mess-up me getting back with Mar-mar...**_" Ash said, with demon-like eyes and a demonic smile, as he pried Finn's hands off of him.

Finn began to plummet fast, yet to the hero it seemed to be taking forever for him, but just before Finn was within arms reach of the ground...Marceline grabbed on to his' legs and carefully placed the battered and bruised hero on the ground.

"**What did he do to you...**" Marceline said to herself, before glaring at Ash full of hate.

"**Hey Mar-mar...**" Ash tauntingly shouted.

"**Hope you brought your' sunscreen.**" Ash uncaringlly said, as the morning sun finally broke through the cloud front and began making Marceline's skin start to sizzle as if it were beginning to boil.

"**Ah...ugha!**" Marceline began to scream in pain.

"**Too bad about you and your' little friend Mar-mar, even if you and that chump _did _make it out of this alive...there's nowhere in Ooo you can hide him that I can't follow...**" Ash said, before beginning to descend downward towards them.

Marceline realized that there was only one way for her and Finn to make it out of this alive...one place that she doesn't think he'd be able to follow them too...an area _outside of Ooo..._the Nightosphere! Marceline tried to move but could barely even speak, led alone perform the entire ritual.

"**F...Fi..nn...Finn!**" Marceline managed to say in a mangled voice.

"**Marcel...**" Finn was saying in an exhausted voice before Marceline began to shout.

"**Finn take us to the Nightosphere!**" Marceline managed to say, before she began to scream wildly in pain as if she were an injured lion.

Without even a second to try and process what was happening; Finn quickly drew a face in the ground with the heel of his' foot and slammed his pack, knowing that he had a pint of bug-milk in it, on the ground.

"**Maloso-vobiscum-et-cum-spiritum!**" Finn recited as quickly as he could, while trying to shield Marceline from the morning sun.

The portal immediately opened under their' feet and swallowed them whole like quicksand.

"**Marceline, Finn...so good to see you two decided to visit here again.**" Hunson said, in an unusually eager voice, like his' daughter hadn't just escaped death.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yeah I was bored one day and decided to write this chapter that's got a word count that's..._Over__ 3,000!_**

**Well now that that pop-culture parody is out of the way, I hope thi chapter was a good follow-up chapter to singinglover4life's chapter.**

**If not there may not be a chapter 5 because _I will commit hara-kiri if I've failed..._that's when you kill yourself to regain your' ****honor.**

**Just kidding, but in all seriousness aside I wrote this instead of the next chapter for Adventure Time With Tv & Charlie and doing the full 2nd half of Dude, Where's My' Human?'s flashback chapters. READ THEM, REVIEW THEM AND THEN DO THE SAME FOR SINGINGLOVER4LIFE'S ADVENTURE TIME: A NEW DIMENSION! THEY'RE AWESOME ENOUGH TO BE READ. - I finished typing this (and the last thousand words of the chapter) at 2:30 A.M. so...I was kinda a little totally extremely CRANKY when I wrote this and...Go back to Where's My' Human? NOW BEFORE I WRITE YOU OFF Belinda!**


	4. Where Do I Stand?

**Author's Notes**

**I hope all of you enjoy reading this as much as I did and singinglover4life did writing it :)**

* * *

"So, I see you've accepted my invitation, Marceline," Hunson looked down at the injured hero, "and I see you've brang your friend along, too. Or should I say your _boyfriend?"_  
Marceline shot daggers at her father. "_He's not my boyfriend, Dad._"  
"Well, I'll call him whatever I want to, Marcy."  
Finn, not paying attention, plopped onto the ground, trying to save any consciousness he had left in him. He looked up and saw a million shades of fuzzy red. "Marceline, I don't think we're in Ooo anymore," He said unsurely.  
"Of course, you dimwit, we're in the Nightosphere." She offered him her hand and yanked him back to his feet.  
"The Nighowhat?" He unintentionally made eye contact with Hunson and saw him grinning from ear to ear mischievously. "Wait, what's your dad doing here?!"  
"He's the ruler of the Nightosphere, Finn. Are you okay?"  
"Umm…" Hunson didn't want the awkwardness between him and Finn to get any thicker. "I should, umm, leave you kids to rest. I'll be back later."  
Finn was dizzy from his lack of sleep that he couldn't even stand upright properly. "Why is the room spinning?" He put his arms out to prevent him from losing balance.  
Marceline, peeved, carried Finn over to a nearby open cave and dropped him. "What the heck, Finn?! How could you be so stupid and clueless that you scared my dad away?! Well, at least he's gone," She floated to the edge and watched as her over-maniacal dad strolled around, how he sucked souls as he pleased or how he would put some strange curse on whoever got in his way.  
_It's weird I didn't catch him with his old red pyjamas in the middle of the night. She thought after realizing Finn was in his regular attire. I should probably let him sleep, after all, he must be pretty worn out since he was fighting Ash-_  
Marceline shook Finn awake. "Finn, get UP!"  
"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes, and everything seemed much clearer than before after gaining a few more minutes of rest. "Marceline! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she rushed, "What happened between you and Ash?"  
"What?" Finn tried to remember the intense fight that he and Ash had, recalling that it seemed like he was almost trying to kill him- with his own sword! "Oh. I don't know, he came up to me in my sleep and tried to-"  
"Kill you?" Marceline finished for him, "Yeah, I know, he came over to my place to tell me that, and something about me forgetting about our break-up. Speaking of which, my dad thinks you and me are…" She stopped herself from going any further into that topic.  
Finn understood where she was going with this, and blushed at the thought of them going out. He didn't know why he felt so awkward about it though, after all, he had already revealed his feelings for her, and so did she. Every time he saw her, those memories would pop back into his mind, reminding him that unlike with Princess Bubblegum, he actually had a pretty good shot with her now that he really knew how she felt. Besides, Marceline already wiped out any last chances Finn had with Flame Princess, so the vampire was really his only option. The only real problem that stood between him and his last shot at love was that jerk Ash.  
"Umm… Finn? Marceline was waving her hands in his face, trying to make him regain his focus, "Finn, snap out of it!"  
Finn felt nervous when he saw Marceline right in front of him, but upon realizing he had completely zoned out in front of her, it made him sweat more.  
"So what happened between you and Ash earlier? Did he try punching you? Did he use magic on you? Did you use your demon-blood sword? Did you even bother to put on your pajamas?- Tell me EVERYTHING!"  
Now Finn was feeling a different kind of tension. "Whoa, Marceline, I'll tell you, just tone it down a little. You're in Finn's bubble." He held up his hands in front of her and the vampire gradually backed away. "And one more thing: I know that he's your ex and you probably hate him, even more than I do, but… why do you care so much about him still?"  
Marceline sighed, hating to express real emotion to others. "I don't care about one hair on his ugly face! Ash said that he was going to kill you, and I didn't want to see you get hurt."  
Finn smiled, trying to inexplicitly assure her of her fears. "You don't have to worry about me, Marcy. You know I can handle it. See? My whole body is a callus," He gently slapped himself repeatedly on his face, trying to state his point.  
"I know, I guess I was thinking about what he would try to do to you that I forgot about what you're capable of. Ugh! I'm so mad that Ash would try to do such a thing to you! Well, guess what Ash?" She got up and hissed, her eyes blazing with rage, "It's about time that I show you what this vampire's made of."  
"Wait!" Finn grabbed his backpack and ran towards Marceline, who stopped floating away after seeing him chase after her. "Are you actually leaving?"  
"Mhmm," She nodded.  
"And you're just gonna leave me here?"  
"Sure."  
"In the Nightosphere? With your dad?  
"Right… Well, I'll be back shortly, and I really don't want you to be around if I'm going to see Ash, you know with the whole 'wanting to kill you' thing; it's better if I go alone." Marceline inadvertently floated away from Finn. "I'll be back later!" She called out before she disappeared behind the endless rows of rocks and caves.  
"Marceline, don't leave me here! Marceline!" It was no use. Finn slumped over a rock and sighed. He didn't know how to escape the Nightosphere. He would just have to wait for Marceline to come back. He went back into the cave he was resting in and decided to take a nap to kill time and to take his mind off Marceline- hopefully.  
Hunson was strolling around when he noticed Finn sleeping. Without thinking, taking advantage of Finn's slumber, he rummaged through his backpack. A green eyeball, a few mismatching socks, some buttons, a roll of tape, binoculars; but nothing that really gave anything away from Finn other than the fact that he was into collecting worthless pieces of junk in his pack.  
_Where's Marceline, by the way?_ he asked himself. He ran back to his portal and watched his daughter, curious to see why she had left Finn behind, somehow knowing that he could later use it to his advantage.

* * *

The hurt flaming elemental was fuming with rage. She thought she had found 'the one', but no, he had to actually kiss another girl behind her back to remind her how rough relationships can be.  
Flame Princess decided she felt she should tell someone, someone that could help lift the pressure off her shoulders. But who? The first place that popped into her head was perhaps someone from the Flame Kingdom. But at the same time, she didn't want any one of her subjects, or her father- especially her father- thinking that she needed any of their help.  
_Sweetie, I know it's a dangerous world out there, but I know you're strong enough to handle anything life throws at you,_ the Flame Queen used to say. But what use was her mother's words of encouragement now? What good was fire against heartbreak? Being confined in that claustrophobic lamp with no one to talk to and nothing to do was actually starting to seem better than her new, twisted life.  
How could he betray her like that, especially after he promised he would never hurt her again? Was all relationships like this? Who was that girl, anyways? She looked familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet. She seemed like a vampire, though. Well, she didn't know many vampires- actually, she didn't really know many people at all- and FP realized that not only she had met her before, but that they were good friends.

~Flashback~

"So, what are we going to do today, Finn?" Flame Princess asked her boyfriend.

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, just follow me." Finn assured her, careful to keep his walking pace steady.

FP wasn't sure she could trust those words though; last time she took his advice, they were taken in a dull, stuffy dungeon 'adventure'. Well, only until she took matters into her own hands, where things got much more fun. But for now, she decided to be a good sport and see where he would take her.

After a few minutes, she followed Finn into a dark and seemigly hollow cave, shielding off the sunlight, until he only light standing was, well, herself. What was Finn planning for them? A romantic picnic started to seem appropirate, but she realized that Finn was empty-handed. She was getting tired, since she wasn't used to all this walking. After another few minutes of guessing where the determined human would lead her, they arrived at a small cottage, and gave a firm knock on the door without hesitation.

The door gave a slight creak before revealing a tall, floating figurine. "Finn? What are you doing here? Our jam session's not until 4," she said.

"I know, Marcy, I just couldn't wait to tell you!"

'Marcy' chuckled at his anticipation. "Wait to tell me what?" She noticed the bright, red girl behind Finn illuminating her grotto. "Who's this?" Finn opened his mouth to explain, but she interrupted him. "Wait, let me guess… is she...?"

"Umm... Yeah," He nodded and blushed.

"Oh, umm... so, congratulations, you two!... I guess." Flame Princess assumed the girl was referring to Finn's relationship with Finn. She figured it was something worth congratulating, especially with her being made of fire.

Flame Princess took a close look at Marceline, noticing the awkward state she displayed towards FP. What was that all about?

Finn mistook FP's concentration as a gesture to hurry things up and formally introduce her. "Oh, sorry FP! This is Marceline, the 1000 year old vampire queen," he said proudly.

"Oh, hi Marceline," she started, "I'm Fl-"

"Flame Princess? Yeah, I figured. Finn talks about you a lot."

FP glanced at her boyfriend. He talked about her? It was so flattering yet so intriguing to find out what exactly he's said about her. "Really? I didn't know. So, Finn, what did you have planned for us today?" She eagerly asked.

"Oh, it's not really a date, I wanted you to meet Marcy. I figured that it would be nice for you to meet my friends so that I could hang out with you more often. Besides, with you living in the Fire Kingdom for so long and not enough exposure to the world outside, I thought it'd be a chance for you to make some friends."

"Okay, then." Flame Princess sounded pleased, but she was dying inside to do something, anything- with Finn.

Marceline didn't oblige as easily. "Finn, you need to let me know this type of things earlier, do you even know how- OW!" Finn grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the house. "Can you give us a minute, FP?" He asked politely before facing Marceline.

About a minute later, in which FP felt she could collapse at that moment from boredom, Finn and Marceline came back outside. "Fine, let's go," she reluctantly said.

"So, what exactly do you have planned; Finn?" Flame Princess desperately wanted to know as the two walked into the cloudy weather.

"Well, I know Jake said that he was going to be out with Lady, so I was thinking…" He paused, thinking he heard someone call his name.

"Finn!"

He looked up, where he saw Princess Bubblegum on her trusty morrow swooping down from the sky. "There's an emergency in the Candy Kingdom, come with me!"

"What?"

"I'll explain on the way there, just come!" She yanked Finn away from the girls and onto her royal bird, acting as if no one was there, though there was just enough time to shoot a certainly unpleasant glance at the vampire. "Marceline," she muttered under her breath before they vanished into the sky.

Marceline and Flame Princess watched the last bit of them fly away before they turned to each other.

"So... what now?" FP asked

"Ugh." Marceline rolled her eyes, disgusted by the sight of a new princess, hoping this one wasn't as annoying as Bubblegum. "I gotta..." She started, but upon recalling that Finn would've wanted for her to stay, she said, "Let's just walk around and find something to do. I mean, there must be something interesting happening around here. Why do you think Finn and Jake always have butt to kick?"

"Ok, then," she played along. After all, it's not like she had anything better to do. She was planning on making origami (with metal gloves, of course) and burn them later. And perhaps Finn was right; she did need more friends. Maybe hanging out with this strange vampire girl would be good for her, fun even.

That's what she thought, at least.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I liked that chapter and can't wait for the next... it's my' turn to write the next chapter... _and I have to follow that?! _FUSHIBIDA!**

**Read our' stories, I've got a new_ darker-one _up called "The BAT" and singinglover is working on something herself... ;)**


End file.
